


Beauty and the Chimp

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PerkyGoth14 proudly presents a parody on the classic Disney film, Beauty and the Beast. I don't own any of these characters, they rightfully belong to their respected owners. Rebecca trades her father's place to save his life from a hideous chimp. However, she looks into his heart and sees something she's never seen before. Read & Review, please and thank you!</p><p>Beauty and the Beast fanmake</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.

And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous chimp and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his primate form, the chimp concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a chimp for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

Cast

Rebecca Utonium (MonstarzGirl) as Belle

Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) as The Beast/Prince

Dr. Emmett Brown (Back to the Future) as Maurice

George Clayton (Disney's Tarzan) as Gaston

Milhouse van Houten (The Simpsons) as LeFou

The Grim Reaper (Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) as Lumiere

Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Cogsworth

Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Chip

Madame Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Mrs. Potts

LaCieniga Boulevardez, Zoey, & Diajoney Jones (The Proud Family) as the Bimbettes

Miss Piggy (The Muppets) as Madame Amoire


	2. Chapter 2

One morning, there came a beautiful young woman with long chocolate-brown hair tied in a purple ribbon matching her dress which had a white apron around it. She had eyes copper like a shiny penny found on the black top and she was coming out of a house with a basket in her hands as she walked out on another day. Her name was Rebecca Utonium, and she felt a song in her heart as she walked along the little town she lived in.

Rebecca: Little town, it's a quiet village  
Everyday, like the one before  
Little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say...

Everyone: Bonjour

Everyone greeted Rebecca as she walked along the town and walked by a baker with sky blue skin, a white curled mustache, balding head and round black glasses with a white chef's coat, red kilt, black socks and brown shoes named Mung Dahl. (Chowder)

Rebecca: There goes the baker with his tray like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning's just the same  
Since the morning we came to this poor, provincial town

"Good morning, Rebecca." Mung greeted.

"Good morning, sir." Rebecca greeted as he placed a tray down.

"Where you off to?"

"The bookshop," Rebecca smiled and took out a book from her basket. "I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk, an ogre and-"

"That's nice," Mung cut her off. "Shnitzel, the begets, hurry up!"

Rebecca shrugged him off and walked along the bookshop as she passed Chelsea and Kelsey. (Teacher's Pet)

Twins: Look there she goes  
That girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted can't you tell?

Mom: (Cow & Chicken) Never part of any crowd

Dad: (Cow & Chicken) 'Cuz her head's up on some cloud

All: No denying she's a funny girl that Rebecca

Rebecca jumped on the back of a trolley as Darryl MacPherson (Baby Blues) was drying it and passing Mrs. Puff. (SpongeBob Squarepants)

Darryl: Bonjour

Mrs. Puff: Good day!

Darryl: How is your family?

Lisa the babysitter (Dexter's Lab) walked toward a concession stand run by Yang. (Yin, Yang, Yo!)

"Bonjour." Lisa greeted with a smile.

"Good day!" Yang grinned suggestively at Lisa.

"How is your wife?" Lisa asked.

Yang got hit on the head with a rolling-pin by Lina. (Yin, Yang, Yo!)

"I need six eggs!" Lois Griffin struggled as she carried Stewie and begged for food.

"That's too expensive." Pete replied.

"There must be more than this provincial life!" Rebecca sang as she jumped off the trolley and entered the bookshop to see Ms. Paige Turner. (Arthur)

"Ah, Rebecca!" Paige smiled.

"Good morning," Rebecca returned the smile and handed the book to the rabbit woman. "I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?" Paige put the book down with a smile.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down," Rebecca strolled the bookshelves. "Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday." Paige chuckled.

"That's alright, I'll borrow..." Rebecca grabbed a blue book and handed it to Ms. Turner. "This one!"

"That one?" Paige examined the front of the book. "But you've read it twice!"

"But it's my favorite!" Rebecca swung from the book ladder. "Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

"If you like it all that much, it's yours." the rabbit handed the book to Rebecca.

"But ma'am-"

"I insist."

"Well thank you!" Rebecca smiled and walked out the bookshop. "Thank you very much!" Rebecca walked off as Homer Simpson, Lenny Leonard and Carl Carlson were watching her.

Men: Look there she goes  
That girl is so peculiar!  
I wonder if she's feeling well

Women: With a dreamy far off look

Men: And her nose stuck in a book

All: What a puzzle to the rest of us is Rebecca

Rebecca sat on the edge of a fountain as a flock of sheep came by her. One in particular named Sheep. (Sheep in the Big City) Rebecca cracked the book open and showed a woman in a blue dress meeting her prince for the first time.

Rebecca: Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because you see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him, til chapter 3

Rebecca left and the sheep scattered as Rolf went after them to herd them. Rebecca passed a beauty salon as Bo Handsome (WordGirl) was doing a duck woman named Bernice's hair. (Duckman)

Bernice: Now it's no wonder that her name means 'to tie firmly'  
Her looks have got no parallel

Bo: But behind that fair façade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us

All: She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, different from the rest of us is Rebecca!

There came a flock of geese over the horizon and one was shot and fell to the ground like a stone after a rifle shot after it. There came a young boy with yellow skin, a flock of deep blue hair, a large round nose with red glasses, a short-sleeved pink shirt with red shorts and red sneakers and he ran with an open sack. His name was Milhouse van Houten. The dead bird dropped away from him and Milhouse collected it in the sack and walked over to an older gentleman.

The gentleman had yellow safari clothing with a red Ascot, white socks and brown shoes. He had a thin mustache with graying hair and had a very smug look on his face. He was George Clayton and Milhouse's step-uncle.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, George!" the boy rushed over with glee. "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

"I know." George blew the top of his rifle and smiled at the geeky little boy.

"No beast alive could stand a chance against you," Milhouse chuckled. "And no girl for that matter."

"It's true, Milhouse. And I got my sights set on that one." George pointed to Rebecca as she came by town.

"The inventor's daughter?" Milhouse asked.

"She's the one!" Geroge grinned at the fourth grader. "The lucky girl I'm gonna marry!"

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in town."

"I know, but-"

George clunked Milhouse on the head.

"And that makes her the best!" George gripped Milhouse by his shirt.

"Well of course, you do! But-"

Clayton ignored Milhouse and stared at Rebecca.

Clayton: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there's only she  
Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Rebecca

Rebecca walked past a couple of men and Clayton followed after he licked his teeth clean and made his way as LaCienga Boulevardez, Diajoney Jones, and Zoey Howzer saw Clayton walking.

Girls: Look there he goes  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Mr. Clayton, oh he's so cute!  
Be still, my heart, I'm hardy breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!

The girls fainted as Clayton made his way into town to capture Rebecca. While there, everyone was chattering and buzzing about their own little problems or complaints.

Rebecca: There must be more than this provincial life!

Clayton: Just watch, I'm going to make Rebecca my wife!

The townsfolk surrounded Clayton, making him seem unheard.

All: Look there goes a girl who's strange, but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in

But she really is a funny girl  
A beauty, but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Rebecca!

Rebecca kept walking as there were more meet and greets. She then felt a familiar voice creep behind her and she turned to see no one she knew there and kept walking as she stared at the wonderful pages of her favorite story.


	3. Chapter 3

Clayton jumped down from the roof and was standing right in front of Rebecca as she focused her eyes less on him and more on her book.

"Hello Rebecca." Clayton greeted.

"Bonjour, Clayton." Rebecca shrugged him off and continued to walk, but then the man took her book from her for attention. "Clayton, may I have my book back, please?"

"How can you read this?" Clayton flipped thru the pages. "There's no pictures!"

"Well, some people use their imagination."

"Rebecca, it's about time you got your head out of those books and focused on more important things," Clayton threw the book over his shoulder, landing in the mud. Rebecca bent to get it, but Clayton put a foot over it with a smug smile. "Like me."

LaCieniga, Diajoney and Zoey let out flirtatious sighs as they looked at them handsome, muscular man.

"The whole town's talking about it," Clayton told Rebecca as she wiped the book with her apron. "It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas, thinking?"

"Clayton, you are positively primeval." Rebecca scoffed, walking off.

"Why, thank you, Rebecca." Clayton smirked and tried to whisk her away while his fan girls looked jealous and angry. "Say, why don't you and I take a walk over to the tavern and look at my trophies."

"Maybe some other time." Rebecca replied, sarcastically.

"What's wrong with her?" LaCieniga asked, wrinkling her nose.

"That girl's crazy!" Diajoney replied.

"He's gorgeous!" Zoey batted her eyelashes.

"Please Clayton, I can't," Rebecca moved away and made her way for the other direction. "I have to get home and help my father. Goodbye."

"That crazy old crack pot inventor!" Milhouse laughed. "He needs all the help he can get!"

Clayton then laughed with Milhouse briefly.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Rebecca snapped.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Clayton plunked Milhouse on the head.

"My father is not crazy!" Rebecca growled. "He's a genius!" Just then after those words, an explosion was heard from the house and the brown-haired girl rushed over to her house as the goons continued to laugh at her father's expense. Rebecca opened the cellar and coughed as smoke blew in and she covered her mouth as she was nearly blinded from the substance. "Dad?"

The smoke cleared and there was a man in a barrel. He had on a white lab coat with matching silver hair, wide brown eyes, with gray pants and black shoes. The man was well-known as Emmett "Doc" Brown. Known for being an inventor and Rebecca's adoptive father.

"How in the name of Sir Issac H. Newton did that happen?" Doc muttered to himself as he got himself out of his scrape and got himself out.

"Are you alright, Dad?" Rebecca asked, helping him.

"I'm about ready to give up on this old hunk of junk." Doc kicked the machine and growled.

"You always say that." Rebecca shook her head.

"I mean it this time!" Doc exclaimed. "I'll never get this bone-headed contraption to work!"

"Yes you will," Rebecca encouraged him. "And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow and become a world-famous inventor."

"You really believe that?"

"I always have."

"Well," the scientist smiled and went to get to work. "What are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed up in no time! Oh, hand me that dog-legged clincher there."

Rebecca dug in the toolbox and handed the tool over to him as told.

"So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book," Rebecca replied as she sat down. "Dad, do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter? Odd?" Doc came out from under the machine with goggles that made his eyes look gaping wide. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just that I'm not sure if I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Clayton fellow?" Doc reached for more tools and worked on the machine more. "He's a handsome gentleman."

"He's handsome alright," Rebecca shrugged. "And rude and conceited... Oh Dad, he's not for me..."

"Well, don't you worry, this invention's gonna start a new life for us." Doc got up from under the machine and took off his goggles and wiped his hands with a rag. "I think that's done it and if my calculations are correct, we're gonna see some serious...stuff." Doc pulled a lever on the machine, it then started whirring and it chopped wood like it was supposed to and flew with the other logs with perfection.

"It works!" Rebecca cheered.

"It does?" Doc asked, then ducked as another log flew over his head. "It does!"

"You did it!" Rebecca hugged him. "You really did it!"

"Hitch up, Rain, Rebecca! I'm off to the fair!" Doc proclaimed, then a log hit him on the head, leaving him unconscious for a while.

After a little while, Doc was in his coat and hat with a price tag dangling from it and was hitched with a wagon with his invention and with a chocolate-brown horse with some white patches, golden blonde mane, crystal blue eyes and a feather in her mane known as Rain.

"Goodbye Dad, good luck!" Rebecca called.

"Goodbye Rebecca!" Doc waved back with a smile. "And take care while I'm gone!"


	4. Chapter 4

The scientist and horse were deep within the countryside and got lost in the woods. Even if Doc wouldn't admit it. Rain looked around anxiously as she felt nervous from everything in the dark, spooky woods.

"Hmm... We should be there by now," Doc mumbled to himself as he had his map out. "Maybe we missed a turn, taken a turn to... Wait a minute." he made Rain stop and they looked to see scribbled out signs with no way out or way to any sort of familiar location.

Rain turned her head, and was about to go one way, but Doc pulled her reigns.

"Let's go this way." Doc demanded to the Indian horse.

Rain tried to avoid the spooky place her master was trying to take them to, but he insisted they went that way.

"Come on, Rain! It's a short cut!" Doc yelled at the horse to go his way instead of the safe looking way. "We'll be there in no time!"

Rain grew anxious as they went down a dark road and leaves blew away in the breeze. Rain grew terrified as she saw wolves in the darkness and howl hauntingly. Doc looked at his map and groaned.

"This can't be right! Where have you taken us, Rain?" Doc scolded. "Maybe we should turn around."

Doc turned the direction to back up, but Rain just felt paralyzed as the howling sounded closer and closer. They were nearly backing up a cliff, but Rain let out a startled neigh as the howls were more intense and she bucked up, making Doc fall out and she sped away out of the forest to get back home safely.

"RAIN! DON'T! NO!" Doc yelled after her, but she was long gone. "Rain?" Doc got up and walked around the forest as thunder boomed along with the haunting wolf howls. He then turned to see wolves coming after him. "GREAT SCOTT!" he ran for dear life as lightning flashed in the gloomy sky. There was a giant pair of doors as it began to rain and Doc banged on them to get inside and he rushed inside, locked the doors and stumbled inside an ominous castle.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Doc felt anxious, but he needed a place to stay for the night, so the castle would have to do. He tried to knock, no one would answer, but the doors were unlocked. He saw the inside of a giant staircase, gargoyle statues and everything else was blanketed up in the darkness.

"Hello?" Doc called as he walked in slowly.

No answer.

"Hello?" Doc repeated himself.

"Poor mon, he must've lost his way in t'e woods." a Jamaican accent said, but there was no one to be found.

"Keep quiet!" a posh British voice called. "Maybe he'll go away!"

"Is someone there?" Doc asked as he noticed the voices.

"Not a word, Master Grim," the posh voice said. "Not one word."

"I don't mean to intrude," Doc explained as he noticed the voices were probably helpful. "But I lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night."

"Aw, Herriman, have a heart." the first voice frowned and he was revealed to be a skeleton looking chimp in a black robe."

"Shh!" the second voice shushed him and he wa shown to be a silver chimp with a black jacket, white gloves, a yellow shirt and red bow tie with a black top-hat and monocle.

The skeleton chimp darted his eyes at him and took the candelabra to light his paws on fire. The silver chimp gasped and tried to blow his hand cool.

"Of course mon, you are welcome here." the skeleton chimp replied.

"Who said that?" Doc took a candelabra.

"Over here!" the skeleton chimp called and tugged on Doc's lab coat, looking up at him.

Doc looked down to see the skeleton chimp.

"Hello." the skeleton chimp smirked.

Doc jumped back from fright and dropped the candelabra. He examined the chimp close and was surprised to say the least. "Incredible..." he scratched his chin.

"Now, you've done it!" the silver chimp glared at him. "Splendid Master Grim, just splendid!"

"How in the world is this accomplished?" Doc bent down and picked up the silver chimp and thought he was big enough to be a toy or some sort of manufactured device.

"Put me down at once!" Herriman squirmed and laughed as Doc tickled his foot. "Good sir, do you mind?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just, I never saw a primate species-" Doc paused and let out a heavy sneeze over Herriman's face. Herrmian reached into his pocket and handed a hanky to the scientist. Doc sniffled and blew his nose slightly and sounded like he had caught a cold from being outside too long.

"Oh, you're soaked to t'e bone," Grim took Doc's hands and was heading to the parlor room of the castle. "Come warm yourself by t'e fire."

"Thank you." Doc replied as they went to a bigger room.

"No, no, no, you know what the head master will do if he finds him here!" Herrimen grabbed onto the end of Doc's lab coat, but crumbled down the stairs to the parlor room. "I demand you stop right there!" he looked up to see a horrible fate of Doc sitting in the chair by the fireplace. "No, not the head master's chair!"

Another chimp came in which had frizzy dark brown fur with leopard shorts and didn't seem to speak English. His name was actually Donnie Thornberry. He was pushing a footstool in for Doc to rest by the fire.

"Hey buddy!" Doc smiled and pet Donnie like he was a dog, since he was more like animal than human, even before this state.

"Alright, this has gone far enough, I'm in charge-" Herriman was run over by a tea cart pushed by a short powder white chimp in a green sweater with a cream-colored shirt, purple skirt, and black shoes with big glasses named Madame Foster.

"How would you like a nice cup of tea, sir?" Madame Foster offered and poured some tea, handing it to a smaller chimp with lighter brown fur, a red shirt, white sleeves, khaki pants and black sneakers with a green backpack named Mac. "It'll warm you up in no time."

"No," Herriman waved his finger. "No tea! NO TEA!"

Mac giggled as Doc took a sip of the tea. "I bet that tickles, Madame Foster!"

"Oh, hello." Doc smiled and looked down at the chimp boy.

Just then the doors flew open and the fire died out from the fireplace. The chimps stood their ground and backed away slightly and Mac hid behind Madame Foster. "Uh-oh..." he moaned.

Doc shook with anxiety as a shadow cast over him. The shadow came close and was a tall figure with a bulging chimp body with green skin, raven fur, with blood-shot eyes and dangerous fangs from sharpness and crudeness. He had a cap over his head and looked very bloodthirsty. He crawled in on all fours and wore a crimson cape with a white shirt and dark blue pants and crept over as he sensed another presence that wasn't the other chimps of the castle.

"There's a stranger here..." the chimp said in a Japanese accent.

"Master, allow me to explain," Grim said nervously. "You see, t'is gentleman was lost in da woods, he was cold and wet and near-death, so we-"

The master chimp let out a horrifying roar, cutting his explanation short. Herriman was under the rug and poked his head out after shaking. He cleared his throat and cooked up an explanation to the Master. "Master Mojo, I would like to take a moment to say..." Herriman glanced at the skeleton, then back at the taller chimp. "I was against this from the start! It was all their fault! I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No!" Herriman then hid under the rug with fear as the master chimp roared again.

"Who are you!?" Mojo demanded as Doc shook in his chair and tried to escape from the terrifying grasp. "What are you doing here!?"

"I-I-I was lost in the w-woods..." Doc tried to explain, avoiding eye contact.

"You're not welcome here!" Mojo roared.

"I-I'm sorry!" Doc couldn't help but stare in fright.

"What are you gawking, staring and approaching at!?" Mojo demanded.

"N-Nothing!" Doc quickly lied.

"So, you come to stare at the CHIMP, have you!?"

"Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay!"

"I'll give you a place to stay!" Mojo grabbed Doc by his arms as the other chimps looked with horror as their guest was about to be locked up.

"No, please! No! NO!"

SLAM! went the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Milhouse and Clayton were looking through a bush to see Rebecca's house. Clayton wore a black suit with a black tie, white shirt and his hair slicked down. Milhouse wore his normal clothes.

"Oh boy, Rebecca's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Uncle Clayton?" Milhouse chuckled.

"Yep," Clayton smirked. "This is her lucky day." Clayton let go of the branch to go out and the branch smacked Milhouse in the face, filling his mouth with leaves. Clayton went to a group of people who were setting up for a wedding outside the house. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. First, I'm gonna go propose to the girl."

Everyone laughed out loud, but LaCieniga, Zoey and Diajoney let out sour tears as they were upset and jealous of Rebecca to get to marry Clayton.

"Now Milhouse," Clayton turned to the boy. "When Rebecca and I come out that door..."

"Oh, I know! I know! I strike up the band!" Milhouse turned with a baton and conducted Springfield Elementary School's school band to play Here Comes the Bride.

Clayton then shoved Lisa Simpson's tuba on top of the blue haired boy. "Not yet!" he snapped.

"Sorry!" Milhouse mumbled.

Rebecca was inside, reading her book and minding her own business. That was until a knock came at the door and she went over to see who it could be. It was Clayton and Rebecca rolled her eyes as she unwillingly let Clayton inside.

"Clayton, what a pleasant surprise." Rebecca falsely greeted.

"Isn't it though?" Clayton smiled proudly. "I'm just full of surprises. You know Rebecca, there's not a girl in town who would love to be in your shoes. This is the day-" Clayton stopped to look at himself in the mirror, then cleaned his teeth with his tongue and looked back at the young woman. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Clayton?" Rebecca asked, returning to the table.

"Plenty!" Clayton set himself down and put his dirty boots over Rebecca's open book. "Picture this," he kicked his boots off. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet."

Rebecca pinched her nose as she glanced at Clayton's feet.

"While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs," Clayton continued. "Of course, we'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Rebecca asked.

"No, Rebecca," Clayton laughed as he stood up. "Strapping boys like me!"

"Imagine that." Rebecca picked her book up to put on the shelf, walking away.

"And you know who that little wife may be?" Clayton crept behind her.

"Let me think." Rebecca paused.

"You, Rebecca!" Clayton crowded her.

"Clayton, I'm... speechless!" Rebecca backed up against the door with a false flirtatious smile. "I really don't know what to say!"

"Say you'll marry me." Clayton trapped her.

"I'm sorry, Clayton, but..." Rebecca grabbed the doorknob and quickly ducked to make Clayton fall out and slip into the mud. "I just don't deserve you!" Rebecca got Clayton to fall and she threw out his boots, slamming the door.

Milhouse turned to see his step-uncle in the mud. Clayton raised his head but there was a piglet on top of his head and it slipped back down in the mud. Milhouse couldn't help but chuckle at Clayton's misfortune.

"So, how did it go?" Milhouse chuckled.

Clayton growled and grabbed Milhouse by the neck. "I'll have Rebecca as my wife, make no mistake of that!" he then dropped Milhouse into the mud puddle and stormed off.

"Touchy!" Milhouse shook his head.

The pig snorted.

Everyone then left to go elsewhere. Rebecca poked her head out as Spot Chicken was with her mother, Cordelia, and Chicken, picking at seeds.

"Is he gone?" Rebecca asked out loud, then grabbed food to feed the chickens and goats. "Can you imagine? Me! The wife of that boarish, brainless..."

Rebecca: Madame Clayton  
Can't you just see it?  
Madame Clayton  
His little wife!

Rebecca kicked a barrel into the farm, which worried the animals of what she could possibly be talking about.

Rebecca: No sir, not me, I guarantee it!  
I want much more than this provincial life!

As the music swelled, Rebecca rushed over to an open field and the grass swayed. She picked up a dandelion puff as the wind gently surrounded her as she sang her feelings.

Rebecca: I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it would be grand to have someone understand  
I want so much more than they got planned

Rebecca shot up suddenly as she heard Rain whinny in a panicky tone. Rebecca turned to see the horse coming toward her and rushed over to her to stroke her muzzle to calm her, then noticed her father wasn't with the horse.

"Rain!" she gasped. "What are you doing here? Where's.... Where's Dad? Where is he, Rain? What happened? You have to take me to him!" Rebecca unhitched the wagon and got on the horse to find Doc Brown.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca put on her dark cloak and got on Rain to travel back into the spooky woods, despite the horse's fears. They were in front of the gates and eyed the forbidden castle.

"What is this place?" Rebecca asked herself.

Rain snorted and tried to go back off, but Rebecca wouldn't let her. "Rain, steady! Steady!" she hopped off from the horse and decided to confront whoever was keeping her father hostage.

Rebecca went inside the gate and noticed Doc's hat and held it close as she felt scared and worried. Inside the castle, Herriman and Grim were talking to each other about what had happened to them, unaware of Rebecca about to come to the castle.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we?" Herriman snorted at the skeleton. "Just had to invite him to stay, did we? Serve him tea, sit in the Master's chair, pet the wild boy."

"I was tryin' to be hospitable." Grim shrugged.

"Hello?" Rebecca wandered inside the castle. "Is someone here?" she went to the large staircase and jerked her head all around. "Hello? Dad, Dad, are you here?"

"Madame Foster, there's a girl in the castle!" Mac hopped inside the kitchen as Madame Foster stood by the tub, washing the dishes.

"Now Mac, boy," Madame Foster turned to him crossly. "I won't have you making up such wild stories!"

"Really Madame Foster, I saw her!" Mac insisted. "She's really pretty..."

"Not another word," Madame Foster put him in with the dishes. "Into the tub."

There came in a blonde chimp with crimson, murderous eyes in a black, revealing outfit named Mandy. "I just saw a girl in the castle." she said in an emotionless tone.

"See?" Mac spit water out of his mouth. "I told ya!"

"Irresponsible, devil may cared, butt scratching, slack jawed-" Herriman ranted about Grim while he mocked him, but then they heard Rebecca's voice.

"Dad?" Rebecca walked down the hall.

Grim and Herriman looked at each other as they noticed the brunette girl.

"Did you see t'at?" Grim said. The two rushed over to see Rebecca going off to look for her father. "It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl, Master Grim." Herriman rolled his eyes at him and put his hands on his hips.

"Don't you see?" Grim turned to him. "She's da one! Da girl we have been waitin' for! She has come to break da spell!" Grim rushed off to tell everyone with Herriman following.

Rebecca kept going without knowing the chimps were following her. She then heard a door creak and turned her head to it. "Hello? Someone here? Wait!" Rebecca spotted a shimmering light and went to it to go up the stairs to the castle. "I'm looking for my father, I-" Rebecca saw she was alone, not seeing Grim next to a candelabra. "That's funny... I thought I saw someone... Is anyone here?"

"Rebecca?" a soft voice called.

"Dad!" Rebecca gasped, grabbing a torch and kneeling to see Doc in a prison cell.

He held her hand. "How did you find me?"

"Oh, your hands are like ice!" Rebecca shuddered slightly. "I have to get you out of this place."

"Rebecca, I want you to leave this establishment." Doc coughed.

"Who's done this to you?"

"No time to explain, you must go, now!"

"I won't leave you!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" a green hand grabbed onto Rebecca and pulled her, making her drop the torch into the water.

"Run Rebecca!" Doc cried.

"Who's there?" Rebecca looked around anxiously. "Who are you?"

"I am Mojo Jojo, the Master of this castle, I give commands and demands, which is to say I give commands for people to respond to. I give orders and they will obey me!" the voice answered, nearly giving Rebecca a head ache, forgetting her fright.

"I've come for my father," Rebecca explained as she glanced at the figure in the deep, dark, cold shadows. "Please let him out. Can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" Mojo snarled.

"But he could die! Please, I'll do anything!" Rebecca begged.

"There's nothing you can do," Mojo walked off. "He is my prisoner."

"But there must be something, I can..." Rebecca thought up something quickly. "Wait!"

The monstrous chimp looked at her to show he was listening, for she could only see his beady pink eyes.

Rebecca looked at Doc, then bowed her head in the bravest voice she could muster. "Take me instead."

"You?" Mojo scoffed, then wondered what she was putting herself through. He then looked back at her with wonder. "You would... take his place?"

"Rebecca, no!" Doc cried. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"If I did, would you let me go?" Rebecca didn't pay attention to her father.

"Yes, but..." Mojo turned to her fully. "You must promise to stay here forever..."

Rebecca's eyes widened, then she raised an eyebrow. She noticed the only light in the place was coming through a tiny crack in the ceiling. "Come into the light." she gently requested.

A green foot came into view and Rebecca got to witness the true master of the castle, a demonic, mutated chimp. He was very large and had pink, blood-shot eyes, a frightening green face with raven fur, a white shirt with blue pants and a red cape. He had terrifying fangs and Rebecca let out an astonished gasp, then grabbed onto the bars of her father's cell.

"No, Rebecca, I won't let you do this!" Doc squeezed her hand.

"You have my word." Rebecca bowed her head, choking back some tears.

"Done!" Mojo growled, then pried open the door to let Doc out.

Doc quickly ducked down and held Rebecca close. "Rebecca, listen to me, I'm old, I've lived my life!" Doc was then dragged out by Mojo.

"Wait!" Rebecca cried.

"Rebecca!" Doc cried back.

"WAIT!" Rebecca's voice cracked as her father was taken away.

"No, please, spare my daughter!" Doc cried as Mojo carried him to a machine to take him back to the village.

"She's no longer your concern!" Mojo shoved the scientist in and locked the door. "Take him to the village."

The box sprouted legs and took Doc back where he belonged as he cried for his daughter, but no one dared help him. Rebecca watched Doc be taken away as the machine. She felt instantly heartbroken and fell to her knees, crying her eyes out. Mojo went back up the stairs and passed Grim as he watched the mutated chimp.

"Uh, Master?" Grim asked.

"WHAT!?" Mojo threw his head at him.

"Erm..." Grim shook a chill down his spine. "Since da girl is gonna be stayin' wi't us for sometime, I was t'inking, you might want to offer her a much more comfortable room."

Mojo roared in his face and walked away.

"T'en again, maybe not." Grim shrugged uneasily.

Mojo went back to the tower and felt a pange of guilt as he saw Rebecca crying.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye!" Rebecca moaned. "I'll never see him again! And I didn't even get to say goodbye..."

Mojo shrugged off his guilty soul, then went to the doorway. "I'll show you to your room."

"My room?" Rebecca asked. "But, I thought-"

"You... You wanna stay in the tower?" Mojo asked, looking at her.

"No." Rebecca shook her head.

"Then follow me." Mojo led her out to the corridors as she got up.

Rebecca followed him as they went down the halls and she looked all around the horrific architecture. There were even frightening gargoyles which looked like they were about to attack her, she shivered at them, and continued to follow. Mojo glanced back at her and noticed she was silent as the ear crumbling silence of drama and tragedy. He looked away from her and followed Grim, holding a candelabra.

"Say somet'in' to her." Grim suggested with the uncaring silence.

"I... uh..." Mojo glanced back at the human girl. "Hope you like it here..."

Grim urged him to say more.

"The castle is your home now," Mojo added on. "So you can go anywhere you like. Except the West Wing."

"What's in the-" Rebecca was cut short.

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Mojo snapped, with his voice echoing around the stone walls. Rebecca withdrew her question and continued to follow Mojo to her new room. Mojo opened the door to show ivory walls, gray floor, wardrobe in the back, small table with a small fireplace and blue drapes with a lavender rug by the bed. Rebecca walked in and Mojo held on the edge of the door, looking down at her. "Now, if you need anything, my servants or I will attend to you."

"Hey, invite her to dinner." Grim quickly added.

Mojo glanced at Rebecca and gritted his teeth. "You will join me for dinner, THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" he growled, slamming the door.

Rebecca leaned against the door and put a hand to her chest as she felt deeply overwhelmed. She then cried her eyes out as she flopped herself down on the bed as the snow came into the scene.


	7. Chapter 7

The snow came to the village and most of the people of the town were inside Moe's Tavern. Clayton sat in the armchair in front of the fireplace while other men were drinking and talking amongst each other at the bar and table. Clayton was in his normal clothes as he recalled previous events with his proposal to Rebecca.

"Who does she think he is?" he growled. "That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says no to George Clayton!"

"Darn right!" Milhouse walked over with two mugs.

"Dismissed! Rejected! Publically humiliated!" Clayton snatched the frothy mugs and threw them into the fireplace out of sheer anger. "Why it's more disgraceful than I can bear!"

"More beer?" Milhouse offered.

"What for?" Clayton put his hands to his face and sunk in his chair. "Nothing helps! I'm disgraced..."

"What? You? Never!" Milhouse tried to cheer up his step-uncle. "Uncle Clayton, you got to pull yourself together.

Milhouse: Gosh it disturbs me to see you Clayton  
Looking so down in the dumps

Clayton punched the blue haired boy in the face, making him land toward Barney Gumble, Homer Simpson, and Carl Carlton.

Milhouse: Every guy would like to be you, Clayton  
Even when taking your lumps  
There's no man in town as admired as you!  
You're everybody's favorite guy

Clayton turned away, crossing his arms.

Milhouse: Everyone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why

Zoey, LaCieniga and Diajoney let out fan girl sighs.

Milhouse: No one's slick as Clayton  
No one's quick as Clayton  
No one's neck is incredibly thick as Clayton  
For there is no man half as manly

You can ask any Barney, Homer or Carl  
And they'd tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on!

All: No one's big like Clayton  
A kingpin like Clayton

Milhouse: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Clayton!

Clayton: As a specimen, yes I'm intimidating

All: My, what a guy, that Clayton!  
Give five hurrah's  
Give 12 hip-hips!

Milhouse: Clayton is the best and the rest is all drips!

Milhouse accidently made the liquid drip against Clayton. The hunting man looked angrily down at his step-nephew. He had no mercy and battered the nerdy little boy to send him flying through the air. He then growled and tackled a lot of the bar men.

All: No one fights like Clayton  
Douses lights like Clayton!

Homer: In a wrestling match no one bites like Clayton!

LaCieniga, Diajoney, & Zoey: For there's no one as burly and brawny!

Clayton: As you see I got biceps to spare!

Clayton lifted the table the teenage girls were sitting on, then Milhouse came back down on the floor with the commotion.

Milhouse: Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny

Clayton: That's right!

He dropped the bench on top of Milhouse and lifted his shirt (A/N: *shudder*)

Clayton: And every last inch of me's covered with hair!

All: No one hits like Clayton  
Matches wits like Clayton

Milhouse: In a spitting match, nobody spits like Clayton!

Clayton: I'm especially good at expectorating! (A/N: I don't know what that word means and if I don't I'm pretty sure he doesn't either)

Clayton let out a giant spit wad and the yellow-skinned guys gave him a perfect 10 scoreboard.

Clayton: When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs  
Every morning to help me get large  
And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs

Homer: And you're roughly the same size as both the sisters of Marge!

"Homey!" Marge Simpson growled at her husband, sitting with Patty and Selma.

All: No one shoots like Clayton  
Makes those beauts like Clayton!

Milhouse: Then goes stomping around wearing boots like Clayton!

Clayton: I use antlers for all of my decorating!

All: My what a guy, Clayton!

Milhouse was crushed as the guys made Clayton's chair with Clayton in it. Everyone cheered for the man they deeply admire and worship like a god. Their celebrations were interrupted, as Doc Brown rushed in, in a panic, much more than usual.

"Help! Someone help me!" Doc cried.

"Doc?" Marty asked as he was helping clean up the mess.

"This doesn't concern you, actually, please anyone, I need your help!" Doc was in a frenzy. "He's got her! Locked in a dungeon!"

"Who?" Peter Griffin asked.

"Rebecca!" Doc exclaimed. "We must go now, we haven't a minute to lose!"

"Whoa, slow down, Brown, who's got Rebecca locked in a dungeon?" Clayton asked.

"A chimp!" Doc rushed to the famed man. "A hideous, monstrous chimp!"

Everyone looked at Doc and laughed at him like they usually do.

"Is it a big beast?" Carl Bitterman asked, creeping up behind him.

"Huge!" Doc replied.

"With a long ugly snout?" Homer asked, making his mouth seem wide and drooling.

"Hideously ugly!" Doc backed away with fear.

"And sharp cruel fangs?" Dexter's dad asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Doc nodded. "Will you help me?"

"Alright old man, we'll help you out." Clayton winked.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Doc felt relieved, but Homer and Peter grabbed him by the arms and threw him out into a snow bank and came back in laughing.

"Crazy old Emmett Brown." Homer laughed.

"He's always good for a laugh." Peter agreed.

"What a butt head." Biff Tannen laughed obnoxiously.

"Crazy old Brown, hmm?" Clayton thought to himself. "Crazy old Brown..." Clayton glanced down under his chair.

Clayton: Milhouse, I'm afraid I've been thinking

Milhouse: A dangerous past time?

Clayton: I know! But that wacky old coot is Rebecca's father  
And his sanity's only so-so  
Now the wheels in my head have been turning since I looked at that loony old man!  
See, I promised myself I'd be married to Rebecca  
And now I'm evolving a plan!

Clayton then whispered to Milhouse and the other bar patrons tried to get in on it.

"Oh, I get it!" Milhouse responded after whispers.

"Let's go!" Clayton and Milhouse cheered.

Both: No one plots like Clayton

Clayton: Takes cheap shots like Clayton

Milhouse: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Clayton!

All: Soon his marriage we'll be celebrating!  
My, what a guy, Clayton!

The song ended and Doc was all alone in time square as the wind howled over him. "Will no one help me?" he whimpered.


	8. Chapter 8

Rebecca was still in the castle, crying for what felt like an eternity. She would never see her father, the old villagers or anything she once knew before ever again. She was trapped and remained a prisoner, but she sacrificed herself for her father. She should be proud of herself, but losing her only friend, even if he was her father, was just very saddening. The sheets were soaked from her tears, she jerked her head up as she heard a distant knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Rebecca's voice cracked from her sadness.

"It's Madame Foster, deary." a welcoming voice replied.

Rebecca opened the door and was shocked to see a chimp woman with Mac and a tea set. Mac and Madame Foster helped themselves inside much to Rebecca's shock, even if she had already seen Mojo.

"I thought you would like a spot of tea." Madame Foster smiled warmly.

"But... you're..." Rebecca backed up anxiously and bumped against the wardrobe in the room.

"Careful, sweetie, it's best not to harm for fashion!" a chimp with a pig snout and shimmering blonde hair with ocean blue eyes giggled.

"This is impossible..." Rebecca couldn't believe she was in a castle full of chimps.

"Well, it's not," the chimp chuckled. "I'm Miss Piggy, kissy kissy!"

"I told you she was pretty, Madame Foster." Mac smiled at the elder chimp. "Can I show you a trick?"

"Not now, Mac." Madame Foster gently scolded the boy. She then fixed her eyes on Rebecca. "That was a brave thing you did back there, deary."

"We all think so." Miss Piggy added.

"But, I've lost my father," Rebecca sighed. "My dreams... Everything..."

"Cheer up, dear, it'll get better soon," Madame Foster smiled, then hit herself gently on the forehead. "Listen to me, chatting about when there's a supper to put on the table. Come along, Mac!" Madame Foster left, holding the door open for her younger friend.

"Bye!" Mac left while dripping the teacup and was on his way out as well.

"Well now, let's decide what you should wear for dinner," Miss Piggy chuckled then grabbed on the wardrobe drawers. "Let's see what we got in these drawers." Miss Piggy opened the door and moths flew out, making the chimp shove it back closed with her face flushing red. "How embarrassing..." she then opened the door again and took out a glossy lavender dress. "Here we are, you would look ravishing in this!"

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going down to dinner." Rebecca smiled apologetically.

"But you must!" Miss Piggy gasped, dramatically like a soap opera actress.

There were more footsteps behind the door and in came Mr. Herriman. He made himself look presentable and cleared his throat. "Dinner is served..." he smirked, showing his buck rabbit teeth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the dining room, Mojo was pacing around, looking more like a lowland gorilla than a chimp. Mostly to his beastly size. He was in front of the fireplace and Grim and Madame Foster were looking down over him, anxiously.

"What's taking so long?" Mojo groaned. "I told her to come down. WHY ISN'T SHE HERE YET!?"

"Try to be patient, Jojo," Madame Foster told him. "The poor girl's lost her father and her freedom all in one day."

"Jojo," Grim spoke up. "Have you ever t'ought t'is girl might be da one to break da spell?"

"Of course, I have!" Mojo sneered. "I'm not a fool!"

"Good!" Grim smiled. "So, you fall in love wit her, she falls in love wit you, and poof! Da spell is broken and we're normal again by midnight."

"These things take time," Madame Foster told the skeleton.

"But da rose is already startin' to wilt!"

Mojo glanced at the rose in the bell jar. There were still petals around it to stay in bloom, but there were former petals that had fallen over the years since he and the others were under the enchanted curse. Mojo nearly felt like all hope was lost.

"It's no use," Mojo sighed. "She's so beautiful... and I'm so... so..." Mojo turned to Madame Foster and Grim. "Well, look at me!" he turned to them with his eyes looking pinker than usual and his fangs were more pronounced.

"You must help her see past all dat," Grim told the Master.

"I don't know how." Mojo replied.

"Well you can start by making yourself more presentable!" Madame Foster had a strict tone. "Straighten up! Try to act like a gentleman!"

"Oh yeah, when she comes by give her a dashing, debonaire smile!" Grim added with a suave grin. "Come on, mon, show me da smile!"

Mojo hesitated, then showed a forced smile which made his fangs look crooked, dangerous and awkward.

"But don't frighten her." Madame Foster added.

"Impress her with your rapier wit."

"But be gentle."

"Shower her with compliments."

"But be sincere."

"And above all."

"YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" Madame Foster and Grim put emphasis on this tip to make Rebecca his true love.

"Here she is!" Grim's eyes lit up (if he had any that is).

Mojo had a calm smile and looked presentable. But then his smile faded as the door opened and it was revealed to be Mr. Herriman. Mojo darted his eyes at him.

"Well, where is she?" Mojo asked.

"Huh? Who? Oh, the girl!" Herriman looked uneasy. "She's... She's in the process of... Being as things are..." Herriman then gulped and let out the news Mojo probably wouldn't want to hear. "She's not coming..."

Silence filled the air, up until Mojo let out a room shaking roar. "WHAT!?" he slammed the doors open and savaged around the castle to get to Rebecca.

"Your grace! Your highness! Your excellency!" Herriman tried to calm down Mojo, but everyone knew this was useless.

Mojo banged on the door a few times with steaming anger. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!"

"I'm not hungry!" Rebecca answered through the door.

"You come out, or I... I..." Mojo thought. "I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!"

"Master," Grim interrupted his rage. "I could be wrong, but I don't t'ink dat would be da way to win da girl's affections."

"Please attempt to be a gentleman." Herriman advised.

"But she is being difficult!" Mojo snarled.

"Gently, gently..." Herriman coached.

Mojo then let his voice go down at a more indoor, soft voice. "Will you come down to dinner?" he uttered out.

"No!" Rebecca still refused.

Mojo pointed at the door to show Rebecca was seemingly a lot worse than he had been to her.

"Ah, ah, ah, suave, gentle..." Herriman waved a finger.

Mojo then swallowed heavily and got down on one knee, gritting his teeth. "It would give me great pleasure if you would come down to dinner."

"Ah, say please," Grim told him. "Sheesh, he's worse dan Mandy..." he grumbled under his breath.

Mojo glanced at the skeleton, then back at the door. "Please?"

"No thank you!" Rebecca yelled.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Mojo snarled.

"Yes, I can!"

"Fine! Then go ahead and STAAAARVE!" Mojo growled, then turned to his servants. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all." Mojo then stormed off to his room, punishing Rebecca.

"That didn't go very well." Herriman said in sorrow. "Grim, stand in front of the door and inform me if there's a slightest change!"

"You can count on me, mon!" Grim saluted them marched back and forth in front of the door as Madame Foster and Mr. Herriman left.

Mojo barged into the West Wing and grumbled to himself. "I invite her to dinner and she refuses," he walked by the bell jar and looked down to see his mirror, his only ticket to see anything he wanted to see, whenever he wanted. "What does she want me to do? BEG!? Show me the girl!" Mojo took the mirror as it flashed a green color, then showed Miss Piggy talking with Rebecca, back turned and arms crossed.

"Well the Master's not so bad once you get to know him," Miss Piggy smiled friendly at Rebecca. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I don't wanna get to know him!" Rebecca turned with a glare. "I don't want anything to do with him!"

Mojo felt stung inside and the mirror flashed back to normal and the chimp saw his own reflection. "It's hopeless..." he said in almost whisper, placing the mirror back down. "She'll never see me as anything but a monster..."

As he said that, another petal fell from the rose. If Rebecca doesn't fall in love with Mojo soon, it could be dangerous for everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night, Rebecca opened the door and looked all around. No Mojo was in sight, or Grim like he had promised. She then walked past a curtain out of her room where there were two servants, namely Grim and Mandy behind it, but Rebecca kept walking along.

"Oh, no..." Mandy said.

"Oh, yes!" Grim was eager.

"Oh, no!" Mandy hiccupped, sounding like she actually had emotion in her voice. She then opened the curtain, but still had a sour look on her face. "I'm impressed Grim, you had gotten me before, but you did well for a man of your social status."

"We're married, let's not spoil it." Grim embraced her face with his hand, then looked to see Rebecca wandering about the castle unattended. "Mother of Cerberus, she's emerged!"

Rebecca descended down the stairs and was searching for the kitchen. Even if she declined dinner, she was starving for some good cooking about now. While there, Madame Foster was putting Mac to sleep after they put away most of the kitchen equipment.

"Come on, Mac boy, into the cupboard." Madame Foster said.

"But I'm not sleepy." Mac protested with a yawn.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." Mac shook his head, but fell right asleep as Madame Foster locked him up.

"I work and slave all day long!" a pirate voice came from a crimson red chimp with green eyes, a blue short-sleeved shirt, blue pants and a black belt and a white chef's hat. "And for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste!" He was Mr. Krabs, the castle's chef.

"Oh, stop," Madame Foster whacked her cane on his hand. "It's been a long night for all of us."

"Well, if you ask me, she was being stubborn!" Herriman walked over, wiping his hands on a napkin. "After all, the Master did say 'please'."

"But if the Master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the-" Madame Foster was cut off once Mr. Herriman noticed Rebecca walk in.

"Splendid to see you up and about, Miss Rebecca!" Herriman greeted with a smile and gave a loyal bow. "I am Mr. Herriman, head of the household."

Grim ran over and kissed Rebecca's hand.

"And this is Grim." Herriman rolled his eyes.

"Enchante, miss." Grim smirked and continued to kiss Rebecca's hand.

"If we, there's..." Herriman tried to smack sense into the skeleton. "Stop that! Anything we... please! Can do to make your stay more comfortable?"

"I am a little hungry." Rebecca replied.

"You are?" Madame Foster looked at her, then at Mr. Krabs. "Hear that? She's hungry! Start the fire! Bring out the silver! Wake the china!"

"But the Master said-" Herriman whispered.

"Oh, pish posh!" Madame Foster glared at her imaginary friend since childhood. "I'm not about to let the poor child go hungry!"

"Alright, fine..." Herriman groaned. "Glass of water, crust of bread, and-"

"Herriman, I'm surprised at you," Grim looked at Rebecca with a welcoming smile. "She's not a prisoner, she's our guest! We must make her feel welcome here! Right this way, mon." Grim took Rebecca's hand to go into the dining room of the castle.

"Well, keep it down," Herriman warned. "If Master finds out about it, it'll be our necks!"

"Of course, of course," Grim went out the double door, hitting Herriman into a pot of goo. "But, what is dinner without a little music?"

"MUSIC!?" Herriman splashed into the pot.

A spot light came on Grim as he stood on the table with Rebecca sitting across from him.

"Ma chere, mademoiselle," Grim greeted. "It is wit deepest pride and greatest pleasure dat we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair, as da dining room proudly presents: your dinner."

Rebecca smiled as she was about to get dinner and a show.

Grim: Be... Our... Guest  
Be our guest  
Put our service to da test!  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Becky and we'll provide the rest

Soup du jour! Hot hors d'oeuvres! Why we only live to serve!  
Try da gray stuff, it's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!  
Dey can sing, dey can dance

After all, miss  
Dis is France!  
And our dinner is never second best!  
Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll be our guest  
Yes, our guest  
Be our guest

More chimp servants came and handed food platters for Rebecca. The girl took some of the samples each and ate as they went by. Herriman was in some pie and got burnt as it became a flambe.

Chimps: Beef ragout! Cheese souffle! Pie and pudding en flambe!

Grim: We'll prepare and serve wit' flare of a culinary cabaret  
You're alone and you're scared  
But da banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complainin'

While the flat wear's entertainin'  
We tell jokes  
I do tricks, with my fellow chimps

All: And it's all in perfect taste you can bet!  
Come on and lift your glass  
You won your own free pass to be our guest!

Grim: If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!

Herriman tried to stop the madness once he got himself cleaned up. He then rushed over and the spot light shined on him as Grim continued the song and Herriman looked like he had stage fright and looked anxious in front of Rebecca.

Grim: Life is so unnerving for a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

"Get off!" Herriman hissed as the skeleton held him.

Grim: Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
10 years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more dan dusting, needing exercise, a chance to use our skill!

Herriman flew from Grim's grip into a pile of gelatin and Grim jumped on the spoon to free him and splatter him all over the wall.

Grim: Most of the days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oopsie daisy!

Madame Foster: It's a guest, it's a guest!  
Sake's alive, well I'll be blessed  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed!

With dessert, she'll want tea  
And my dears, that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft shoeing  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing

I'll get warm, piping hot!  
Heaven's sake! Is that a spot? Clean it up!  
We'll want the company impressed  
We've got a lot to do  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest!

All: She's our guest!

Madame Foster: She's our guest!

All: She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been 10 years since we had anybody here  
And we're obsessed!

With your meal, with your ease, yes indeed  
We aim to please  
With the candlelight's still blowing  
Let us help you, we'll keep going

Course by course! One by one! Til you shout, 'enough I'm done!'  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now let's eat up!

Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please be our guest!

The show was done, complete with champagne fireworks. Rebecca smiled and clapped at her entertainment. "Bravo! That was wonderful!"

"Yes, thank you," Herriman smiled and looked that the clock said 9:15. "Thank you, Miss Rebecca. "Good show, oh my goodness look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now," Rebecca replied. "It's my first time in an enchanted castle."

"Enchanted," Herriman chuckled. "Who said anything about this place being enchanted?" He then turned to Grim and the two held a chicken fight as Rebecca watched.

"I kind of figured it out for myself," Rebecca chuckled. "I would like to look around if that's alright."

"Oh, would you like a tour?" Grim offered.

"Master Grim, I don't think that's such a good idea," Herriman told the skeleton in a hushed tone. "We can't let her go poking around in certain places if you know what I mean."

"Perhaps you'd like to take me," Rebecca poked Herriman in the stomach. "I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle."

"Well, actually... Yes... I do..." Herriman smirked, bashfully.


	10. Chapter 10

Mr. Herriman was narrating about the castle's history as Rebecca, Grim and Donnie went down the corridor.

"As you can see," Herriman continued as he sounded like he was giving a rather tedious history lecture and Rebecca was his student trapped in the front row. "The pseudo facto was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual, inverted, vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque don't fix it!" Herriman laughed at his little joke, then continued briefly, he felt like they were all being watched. He turned sharply to the suits of armor. "As you were!" he snapped, making them back to how they were before. "Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the-" he noticed Rebcca had vanished. "Miss Rebecca?"

Herriman turned to see Rebecca climbing up the near endless staircase. He and Grim then quickly dashed in front of her to keep her from going any further.

"What's up there?" Rebecca asked.

"Where? Up there? Nothing!" Herriman shuddered as Grim made disgusted looks on his faces to keep her from going upstairs. "Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Ghast, filth, very boring!"

"So that's the West Wing?" Rebecca smirked.

"Nice going." Grim glared at the silver chimp with hand on his hips.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there." Rebecca started going up more steps, but Herriman and Grim kept trying to block her with each section.

"Hiding?" Grim chuckled nervously. "Da master is hiding nuthin'!"

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden."

"Perhaps Miss Rebecca, you'd like to see something else," Herriman dashed once again. "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to-"

"Maybe later." Rebecca again, stepped over them.

"Da gardens!" Grim suggested. "Or maybe perhaps, da library."

"You have a library?" Rebecca bent down with an excited smile.

Grim and Herriman felt relieved and excited to distract the human girl.

"Oh yes, indeed!" Herriman smiled.

"Wit books!" Grim added.

"Gads of books!"

"Mountains of books!"

"Forests of books!"

"Cascades!"

"Swamps!"

Rebecca glanced at the chimps as they were leaving with Donnie. She smirked at them, but tricked them to go further to the West Wing. Her curiosity led her to the secret, forbidden place of the castle which was where Mojo's bedroom was. She walked down the hall to discover and her copper eyes were fixed on a shattered mirror and spotted frightening, gargoyle handles. Everything in the room shocked her as she got closer and closer. She then saw a shredded portrait of a rather pale-faced male about her age with a black top not and he seemed so familiar, but Rebecca couldn't place what seemed very familiar about him. She was about to fix the portrait together, but something flashed and grabbed her attention in the corner of her eye. She walked to see a bell jar with a floating pink rose. Rebecca grew more and more curious and lifted the jar to touch the rose, but before she could, she gasped in fright as she saw the monstrous chimp standing right in front of her, snarling.

"Why did you come here?" Mojo growled.

"I'm sorry!" Rebecca backed away with fright.

"I told you to never come here."

"I didn't mean any harm."

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE!?" Mojo threw down the furniture out of anger and rage.

"Please, stop!" Rebecca grew afraid of Mojo.

"Get out!" Mojo roared as Rebecca rushed out and didn't need to be told twice. "GET OOOOOOOOOOOUT!" Mojo growled heavily, but then felt touched as he saw Rebecca out like he had wanted, and felt guilty instantly as the girl was gone and there was no way to bring her back.

Rebecca rushed down the stairs, grabbing her cloak, passing Herriman and Grim.

"W-Where are you goin'?" Grim asked.

"Promise or no promise," Rebecca panted. "I can't stay here another minute!"

"Oh no, please wait!" Herriman pleaded, but Rebecca didn't listen.

Rebecca slammed the door behind her and everyone was sure they would never see her again. Rebecca hitched up Rain and the two went into the forest to get back to the quiet village. Rebecca pulled the reigns and the girl and horse were on their way for the forest. Unfortunately the wolves came out then and were chasing as a snowy storm roamed in. Rain tried to buck them off, but the wolves wouldn't give up without a fight and they were even on their way on to a thin ice pond. A wolf drowned as the horse broke the ice and the other wolves tried to bite Rebecca.

As the wolf attack commenced, there came Mojo. Even if Rebecca was long gone, he still had the decency to save her life. Some of the wolves bit Mojo, but the chimp wouldn't give hp and he kept beating them, grabbed one and roared deathly in its face, throwing it against a tree. The wolves then dashed off as they were defeated, and Mojo was out of breath. His eyes lolled back into his head and he collapsed right into the snow. Rebecca looked back at him and Rain, she wasn't sure whether to help him or just go back home. She then thought up the right thing to do and put Mojo on Rain's back, heading back to the castle. They were in the den and Madame Foster poured hot water into a tub for Rebecca to use and treat Mojo, by damping a rag in it and care for the beast. Mojo was licking his wounds.

"Here, now, don't do that." Rebecca wrung out the rag.

Mojo growled at her.

"Just hold still!" Rebecca put the rag against Mojo's wound.

Mojo roared in pain and anger. The servants jumped back from his frightening outburst.

"THAT HURTS!" Mojo hissed.

"If you hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Rebecca retorted.

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

Mojo opened his mouth to respond, but paused in silence. He tried to think of a comeback to the girl.

"Well, you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" Mojo smirked.

"Well, you should learn to control your temper!" Rebecca snapped.

The servants couldn't believe Rebecca could stand up to Mojo's ferocious temper.

"Now, hold still, this may sting a little." Rebecca gently put the rag against another wound.

Mojo gritted his teeth with a slight wince.

Rebecca looked up at him and gently put more care to the wound.

"By the way," she spoke again, this time with tender loving care. "Thank you, for saving my life."

Mojo opened his eyes, surprised that she wasn't being rude and bashing against him like earlier. He then decided to change his tone as well to make her happy.

"You're welcome."


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile that night, Clayton and Milhouse were inside an office with a doctor with pale skin with a stubby face. His nose was round and red like a tomato with green eye glasses, and wild periwinkle-gray hair. He also had on a suit. He was known as Dr. Lipschitz.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but you said you'd make it worth my while." the doctor told the gentlemen in his thick, German accent.

Clayton smirked and threw a sack of gold in front of the doctor.

Lipschitz smiled and took out one of the gold pieces. "Ah, I'm listening..."

"It's like this," Clayton explained. "I got my heart set on marrying Rebecca, but she needs a little persuasion."

"Turned him down flat!" Milhouse butt in with a laugh.

Clayton sneered at the boy and slammed the root beer bottle on his head. "Everyone knows her father is a lunatic," Clayton continued. "He was going on tonight raving about a chimp in a castle!"

"Emmett is harmless." Lipschitz replied.

"The point is," Clayton spoke up. "Rebecca would do anything to keep him from being locked up."

"Yeah, even marry him off!" Milhouse chuckled in agreement, then flinched as Clayton gave a threatening glare.

"So, you want me to throw her father in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" Lipschitz asked.

Clayton and Milhouse nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that's despicable," Lipschitz bowed his head, then had a wicked chuckle. "I love it!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Rebecca and Doc's house, the absent-minded scientist was packing up his things.

"If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone, I don't care," Doc mumbled to himself, putting on his hat and heading out the door. "I'll find that castle somehow and get her out of there." Doc then got on his children's bike and peddled to leave on his journey.

Seconds later, Clayton arrived with Milhouse. The duo barged open the door to find the residents.

"Rebecca! Emmett!" Clayton called out.

"Oh well, I guess it's not gonna work after all." Milhouse commented, trying to get away.

Clayton grabbed him by the neck and carried him as they went downstairs from Rebecca's house. "They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them!" Clayton slammed the blue haired boy into a snow bank. "Milhouse, don't move from that spot until Rebecca and her father come home."

"But! But!" Milhouse started to protest, but his step-uncle was already gone. "Aw nuts!" Milhouse pounded against the side of the house and snow splashed down on him, freezing every bone in his body.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're back at the castle and see Mojo watching over a balcony to Rebecca in the snow with Rain and Donnie. Mojo was with Herriman and Grim as they watched the guest of the castle have a good time and wore a blue dress outside with her cloak. Mojo rubbed against his bandages and smiled at Rebecca since she was nice and nursed him and he felt very different toward her than earlier.

"I never felt this way about anyone before," Mojo smiled. "I want to do something for her. But what?"

"Well, there's the usual things," Herriman replied. "Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep."

"Ahh, no, no," Grim interjected. "It has to be something very special. Wait, I know!" Grim had a light of inspiration suddenly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mojo and Rebecca were now inside the castle and Rebecca still had on her blue dress, but was without her cloak.

"Rebecca, there's something I want to show you," Mojo cracked open the door in front of them, but closed it, looking back at the girl. "But first, you have to close your eyes."

Rebecca gave him a questioning expression.

"It's a surprise." Mojo explained.

Rebecca then closed her eyes as told. Mojo watched her and waved his hand in front of her to test her, and allowed her to go with him with his paws in her hands.

"Can I open them?" Rebecca asked.

"No, no. Not yet. Wait here." Mojo took her to a different room and drawed back the curtains.

Rebecca heard them go back and some bright lights hit against the darkness of her shut eyes.

"Now can I open them?" Rebecca asked.

"All right," Mojo smiled. "Now."

Rebecca opened her eyes and couldn't believe them. Her mouth gaped open and she looked around to see she was in the biggest library she had ever set foot in. She felt like she was in a dream come true!

"I can't believe it!" she gasped. "I never seen so many books in all my life!"

"Y-You like it?" Mojo asked.

"It's wonderful!"

"Then it's yours."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

Outside the library, Grim, Mandy, Herriman, Madame Foster and Mac were gathered together, watching the scene.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Madame Foster smiled.

"Ha, I knew it would work!" Grim chuckled.

"What? What worked?" Mac asked.

"It's very encouraging." Herriman smiled.

"Isn't it exciting?" Mandy asked with no emotion.

"I didn't see anything!" Mac hissed.

"Come along, Mac," Madame Foster told the boy. "There's chores to be done in the kitchen."

"But what are they talking about? What's going on? Aw, come on, Madame Foster!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was soon breakfast time sometime later and Rebecca was at the dining room table with Mojo. Madame Foster prepared them oatmeal with Mac's assistance. Once Rebecca was served, she began to eat, but then had a horrified look on her face as she noticed Mojo's eating habits.

Mojo gobbled up the food without proper table manners. Both Madame Foster and Mac cringed as they watched with slight horror. Rebecca then simply ate her breakfast and Mojo watched her eat, wondering how to do it. Mac looked up at the monster chimp and gently pushed him over a spoon. Mojo reached for it and followed Rebecca's example, in a rather sloppy way.

Mojo put the spoon high over his head and caught the falling food and slobbered like a mangy dog. Mac chuckled, but then Madame Foster shot him a look to make him keep quiet. Rebecca put down her spoon as she finished her breakfast and lifted her bowl. Mojo did the same and sipped their breakfast from their bowls. They were then outside after breakfast in the snow again, Rebecca wore a mink cloak with a black dress underneath and the couple were feeding birds.

Rebecca: There's something sweet and almost kind  
But he was mean, and he was coarse, and unrefined  
But now he's dear and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before

Rebecca grabbed a handful of bird seed. Mojo tried to follow her example, but each time, the birds would flutter away. Rebecca then took some of the seeds and made a trail leading into Mojo's paws, allowing him to feed. Mojo looked up with happiness as Tweety Bird landed in his paws and pecked for the food.

Mojo: She glanced this way, I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No, it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before

Rebecca let Mojo with the birds and ducked behind a tree as she was recollecting all the events she had shared with the chimp. She looked doubtful, but thrilled with happiness as she saw the birds with Mojo.

Rebecca: New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought this could be?  
True, that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

Rebecca threw a snow ball in Mojo's face. Mojo then decided to get even by trying to throw one at Rebecca, but his attempts failed. They were both having fun though and slowly falling in love with each other. Everyone was watching from inside the castle.

Herriman: Well, who'd have thought?

Madame Foster: Well bless my soul!

Grim: And who'd have known?

Madame Foster: Well who indeed?

Grim: And who'd have guessed t'ey'd come together on t'eir own?

Madame Foster: It's so peculiar

All: We'll wait and see a few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

Rebecca and Mojo were now in the den by the roaring fireplace. Rebecca was about to read to Mojo as the servants were watching again. This time, Mac was with them.

Herriman: Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before

"What?" Mac asked.

Madame Foster: There may be something there that wasn't there before

"What's there, Madame Foster?" Mac asked.

Madame Foster hushed him. "I'll tell you when you're older."


	12. Chapter 12

Mojo is in his private bedroom in the tub. A servant named Mr. Persnickety is washing him for a special night tonight. Grim was with the chimps.

"Tonight is da night!" Grim cheered.

"I'm not sure if I can do this." Mojo said with hesitation.

"You don't have time to be timid," Grim told him. "You must be bold! Daring!"

"Bold, daring!" Mojo echoed, then shook himself dry like a dog.

"Dere will be music, romantic candlelight," Grim smirked at a candelabra. "Provided by myself. And when da moment is right, you confess your love!"

"Yes," Mojo felt motivated, but quickly grew nervous as a schoolboy. "I can- No... I can't."

"You care for da girl, don't you?" Grim asked as Mr. Persnickety cut some of Mojo's fur.

"More than anything."

"Well den, you must tell her."

Mr. Persnickety finished cutting some of Mojo's raven fur. He stepped back and allowed Mojo and Grim to look in the mirror together.

"Viola!" Grim praised, nervously. "You look so... so..."

"Stupid." Mojo glared that he had curls and bows, looking like the Cowardly Lion from the Wizard of Oz.

"Not quite da word I was lookin' for," Grim replied. "Perhaps a little more off da top?"

Mr. Persnickety nodded and the lime green chimp with a stubby mustache went to cut and chop again. Just then, entered Mr. Herriman. He cleared his throat to make his prescense noticed.

"Your lady awaits." Mr. Herriman smiled and allowed Mojo to go out and meet with Rebecca.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rebecca came from the West Wing on the grand staircase. Her hair was styled in a fancy fashion and she wore a white, glittering dress with matching opera gloves and shoes. She looked over to see Mojo in rust red dress clothes with a purple cape. Herriman nudged Mojo to allow him to descend from the stairs and get with Rebecca. The two met each other and went, hand in hand, over to the dining room.

Madame Foster: Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends, unexpectedly

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared, beauty and the beast

Rebecca and Mojo finished dinner and went to the ball room to share their first dance together. Grim and Herriman watched with approval and happiness as they felt the spell would be broken by tonight! Tonight was their last chance after all.

Madame Foster: Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

Grim smiled and doused the lights to make it even more romantic as Madame Foster and Mac watched from the tea cart.

Madame Foster: Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

Madame Foster turned to the younger one with her. "Off to the cupboard with you now, Mac. It's past your bedtime. Good night, deary."

Mac yawned in agreement and left to get some rest. He closed the door behind him, but poked his head out to watch Rebecca and Mojo share a moment together. Rebecca and Mojo went to the balcony as the stars twinkled in the moon light.

"Rebecca?" Mojo spoke up. "Are you happy here with me?"

The brunette hesitated before answering, "Yes." she then looked off in the distance.

"What is it?" Mojo asked, noticing her distress.

"If only I could see my father again," Rebecca looked at him, feeling aches in her body. "Just for a moment. I miss him so much."

Mojo felt sympathetic, then his eyes lit up as he knew what to do for her. "There is a way," Mojo went to his room and handed her his enchanted mirror. "This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see."

Rebecca took the mirror and looked at with wonder. "I'd like to see my father, please." she requested. She then flinched as the mirror glowed a bright laser green and her reflection faded to show Doc lost in the forest, coughing and near death. He then fell as and looked like he had probably died! "Dad!" Rebecca cried. "Oh, no, he's sick! He could be dying and he's out there, all alone!"

Mojo glanced at her and his rose. He wanted the spell to break like the others, but then he knew what the right thing would be to do for Rebecca. "Then... You must go to him." he finally said.

"What did you say?" Rebecca focused on the chimp.

"I release you," Mojo explained. "You are no longer my prisoner."

"You mean... I'm free?"

"Yes." Mojo nodded.

"Oh, thank you!" Rebecca was happy, but still looked unhappy, mostly because she was worried. "Hold on, Dad, I'm on my way." Rebecca left, but then was about to hand the mirror back.

Mojo waved his hand. "Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me."

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." Rebecca left and Herriman watched her leave.

"Well, Master Jojo I must say, everything is going peachy," Herriman smirked. "I knew you had it in you!"

"I let her go." Mojo said, sadly.

"Yes, splend-" Herriman frowned suddenly. "But... why?"

"I had to."

"Yes, but why?"

"Because I love her."

Herriman then left to tell everyone what happened.

"He did WHAT!?" they all said at once.

"Yes," Herriman heaved a sharp sigh. "I'm afraid it's true."

"She's going away?" Mac moaned.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love." Madame Foster said sadly.

"Dat's it then!" Grim praised. "Dat should break da spell!"

"But it's not enough," Madame Foster told the skeleton. "She has to love him in return."

"And now it's too late." Herriman sighed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac left the adults and went off to find Rebecca and try to get her back to the castle. Rebecca put on her normal clothes and went on her horse again to leave the castle, into the spooky woods, only this time, they weren't disturbed by any wolves. Mojo watched Rebecca leave and let out an agonizing roar.

"Dad? Daaad!" Rebecca called as she looked all around the snowy forest with Rain. She then gasped with horror as she saw Doc in the snow, unconscious.

Rebecca quickly wrapped a blanket around Doc and took him back to their home. She tied Rain against her pole and went inside the house with her father. There was an ominous snowman beside their house. The snowman was revealed to be Milhouse with now skin blue as his hair, holding twigs.

"Ooh! They're back!" Milhouse shuddered, then quickly rushed off to tell Clayton and the others the news on Rebecca's return.


	13. Chapter 13

It was black, full of cold darkness. The vision grew blurry and Doc opened his eyes to see his adoptive daughter kneeling over him and they were both safe and sound at home.

"Rebecca?" Doc asked.

"It's alright, Dad," Rebecca told him. "I'm home."

"I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I just missed you so much." Rebecca hugged him.

"But the chimp, how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, Dad, he let me go."

"That horrible chimp?" Doc couldn't believe it, based on his memories of the beastly chimp.

"He's different now," Rebecca explained. "He's changed somehow."

There was a shuffling in Rebecca's backpack. It fell to the side and out came the enchanted mirror and Mac, spinning on the mirror, then turning to the Brown family.

"Hi!" Mac greeted.

"Oh, a stowaway." Rebecca chuckled.

"Why, hello there, little fella," Doc held Mac in his hand. "Didn't think I'd see you again."

"Rebecca?" Mac questioned, turning to the girl. "Why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh Mac, of course, it's just-" Rebecca was interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door. She got up and left to answer it and saw Dr. Lipschitz there with his fingers pressed together. "May I help you?"

"I've come to collect your father." Dr. Lipschitz explained.

"My father?" Rebecca asked.

"Don't worry, dear," Dr. Lipschitz stood aside to show his cart for the nut house to take Doc away. "We'll take good care of him."

"My father's not crazy!" Rebecca snarled.

"He was raving like a lunatic!" Milhouse laughed. "We all heard him, didn't we?"

"Yeah!" the crowd agreed.

"No, I won't let you!" Rebecca protested.

"Becca?" Doc poked his head out, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Ah, Emmett Brown, tell us again," Milhouse taunted. "Just how big was the chimp?"

"Well, he was enormous..." Doc struggled through his words. "I'd say at least eight feet, no more like ten feet tall!"

The crowd laughed at him, eager to take him away from the village.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that!" Milhouse chuckled.

"It's true I tell you!" Doc said in defense as Biff Tannen and Homer Simpson went to take him away.

"Take him away!" Dr. Lipschitz commanded.

"Let go of me!" Doc cried out.

"No, you can't do this!" Rebecca tried to stop the leader of the asylum, but he shrugged her off and kept walking.

"Poor Rebecca," Clayton walked over with a false frown. "It's a shame about your father."

"You know he's not crazy, Clayton." Rebecca told him.

"I might be able to clear up this whole misunderstanding, if..." Clayton smirked wickedly.

"If what?"

"If you marry me!"

"What?"

"One little word, Rebecca, that's all it takes."

"Never!" Rebecca sneered.

"Have it your way." Clayton walked off.

"Rebecca!" Doc cried out as he was closer to being taken away from his daughter forever. "Let go of me!"

Rebecca rushed back with the enchanted mirror. "My father's not crazy and I can prove it!" Rebecca turned to summon the mirror, then show it back at the crowd. "Show me the chimp!"

The mirror flashed an image of Mojo in depression and was roaring. The crowd glanced in wonder and fear of the mirror's magic.

"Is it dangerous?" Luanne, Milhouse's mother asked.

"Oh, no, he'd never hurt anyone," Rebecca reassured her. "Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had feelings for this monster." Clayton growled.

"He's no monster, Clayton, you are!" Rebecca growled back.

"She's as crazy as the old man!" Clayton snatched the mirror and began to influence the angry mob. "The chimp will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night! We're not safe until he's mounted on my wall! I say we KILL the chimp!"

Kirk: We're not safe until he's dead

Joe: He'll come stalking us at night!

Luanne: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!

Bonnie: He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free!

Clayton: So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me!  
Through the mist, through the woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows

It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride  
Say a prayer, and we're there  
At the drawbridge of a castle  
And there's something truly terrible inside

Clayton grabbed Milhouse and showed him the mirror that showed Mojo's fearsome state.

Clayton: It's a beast  
He's got fangs, razor-sharp ones  
Massive paws, killer claws  
For the feast

Hear him roar, see him foam  
But we're not coming home  
Til he's dead! Good and dead!  
Kill the beast!

"No, I won't let you do this!" Rebecca interjected.

"If you're not with us, you're against us!" Clayton slammed Rebecca down to lock her in the cellar with Doc. "Bring the old man!"

"Get your hands off me!" Doc called out.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Clayton added.

"Let us out!" Rebecca tried to pound the doors open.

"We'll rid the village of this beast, who's with me?" Clayton asked.

"I am!" the villagers responded and followed Clayton to the enchanted castle.

Villagers: Light your torch, mount your horse

Clayton: Screw your courage to the stinking place!

Villagers: We're counting on Clayton to lead the way  
Through a mist, to a wood  
Where within a castle  
Something's lurking that you don't see every day

It's a beast  
One as tall as a mountain  
We won't rest til he's good and deceased!  
Sally forth, tally ho

Grab your sword, grab your bow  
Praise the Lord, and here we go!

"We'll lay a siege to the castle and bring back his head!" Clayton exclaimed as they went on their way.

"I have to warn Mojo," Rebecca moaned as they were trapped. "This is all my fault. Oh, Dad, what are we gonna do?"

"Now, now," Doc comforted her. "We'll think of something."

Mac looked through the window in hopes he could do something. He turned his head around, then noticed Doc's invention and had a plan that would make it work! The lightning had illuminated it.

Villagers: We don't like what we don't understand  
It frankly scares us  
And this monster's very mysterious at least  
Bring your guns, bring your knives

Save your children and your wives  
We'll save our village and our lives  
We'll kill the beast!

Inside the castle, the chimp servants were talking about Rebecca, still in shame, anger and their hopes up about getting the spell broken by tonight.

"I knew it, I knew it, it was foolish to get our hopes up." Herriman sighed.

"Maybe it would've been better if she never came at all!" Grim crossed his arms.

Donnie chattered like a wild animal as he looked out the window.

"Could it be?" Grim wondered as they all went to see, expecting the return of Rebecca.

"Is it she?" Madame Foster asked.

"Curses, invaders!" Grim panicked as the villagers made their way to the castle.

"Encroachers!" Herriman added.

"And they got the mirror!" Madame Foster noticed.

"Warn Master Jojo," Herriman ordered. "If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me?" the doors closed behind him which made him cry out in fright.

"Take whatever booty you can find," Clayton told the men. "But remember, the chimp is MINE!"

The villagers were coming closer and closer and even at the door now. Madame Foster decided to warn Mojo.

"Pardon me, Master..."

"Leave me in peace." Mojo gently refused her presence.

"But sir, the castle is under attack!" Madame Foster's eyes grew wide as her glasses.

"Kill the beast! Kill the beast!" the villagers chanted as they tried to break the door down with the servants blocking the front doors.

"T'is isn't working!" Grim groaned.

"Grim, we must do something." Mandy told him with sharpness in her voice.

"Wait!" Grim's brain hatched an idea. "I know!"

"Kill the beast! Kill the beast!" the villagers chanted again.

We are back inside Mojo's room.

"What shall we do, Master?" Madame Foster asked.

"It doesn't matter now," Mojo said in sadness. "Just let them come."

"Kill the beast! Kill the beast! Kill the beast!"

The door finally opened and the crowd found themselves inside. The furniture was all together and the air reeked of primate fur, insects and bananas. Everyone tiptoed inside and Milhouse reached for a flash light and Grim turned on the lights.

"NOW!" Grim commanded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fighting started, but back at Rebecca's house, good things were about to come. Mac was preparing the invention and got it to start-up.

"Yes!" Mac cheered as he got ready for a wild ride. "Here we go!"

"What the Devil?" Doc wondered, then his eyes widened as he noticed his invention was heading for the doors. "Great Scott! Rebecca, look out!" Doc grabbed Rebecca's arm and pulled her out-of-the-way.

The invention crashed through the door and Mac was swinging from a loose spring, freeing Rebecca and Doc.

"You guys gotta try this!" Mac laughed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the castle, more fighting happened. Whether in the kitchen, stuff thrown at, or merciless, humiliating injuries, it was just a battle no one would forget. During that battle and the celebration of winning, Clayton was searching high and low for Mojo.

"And stay out!" Herriman hissed.

Grim smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, but carried Mandy in his arms.

"Bonehead." Mandy smirked at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Clayton had made it to the master bedroom. He rose his rifle, ready to take down the beastly chimp with no mercy. Mojo sensed his presence and turned to see Clayton. The hunter was ready to take him down, but Mojo just turned back to the window in sorrow.

Clayton let a golden bullet zip to Mojo, hitting him in the arm and making him call out in pain and agony. Clayton then tackled him out the window as the rain outside grew strong as their anger toward each other. Clayton laughed wickedly as he toppled over the chimp. Mojo just sat there, he felt like he had deserved this. Clayton repeatedly kicked Mojo, wanting to fight with fury than by forfeit.

"Get up!" Clayton demanded. "Get up! What's the matter, chimp? Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

Mojo ignored him and just looked down as he was hurting more on the inside, more than Clayton's bullet injury impact. Clayton broke off a piece from the roof, ready to destroy Mojo and before anything could happen, a voice broke the tension.

"No!"

Mojo looked down to see it was Rebecca, on her horse, Rain and she was with her father.

"Rebecca?" Mojo couldn't believe it, but he was very happy to see his beloved again.

"Clayton, no!" Rebecca begged, but of course, the gruesome man didn't listen.

Clayton swung down to beat Mojo, but the beastly chimp grabbed the ends much to everyone's surprise. Mojo roared in Clayton's face like he had with a wolf earlier and the two fought as the rain progressed.

"Let's go, Rain!" Rebecca commanded the mare.

Rain snorted and charged in through the castle, feeling brave this time.

Clayton had lost Mojo after the roof battle and was searching all around as he got by the hideous gargoyles.

"Come on out and fight!" Clayton hissed. "Were you in love with her, chimp? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?" (A/N: Uhh.... YEAH! lol)

Mojo was hidden, but his bloodshot eyes illuminated as he hid behind a gargoyle. Clayton noticed him and the two fought again, but Clayton was on top of the beast.

"It's over, chimp!" Clayton hissed. "Rebecca is mine!"

Mojo refused that and tackled Clayton down, hard. The chimp then held Clayton by his neck and dangled him over the roof, having enough of his attitude.

"Put me down!" Clayton grew cowardly. "Put me down, please! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!"

Mojo had a fearsome face, but then his expression softened. This wouldn't make him a better person since he had been under the enchantment. He then pulled Clayton back on the roof, deciding to give him a second chance.

"Get out..." Mojo hissed softly as he shoved the hunter down.

"Jojo!" Rebecca called from the balcony.

"Rebecca..." Mojo's face formed a smile. He climbed the tower to get to the girl, but felt a sharp pain. He looked down in agony to see Clayton had stabbed him and he took out his dagger, dripping with the crimson liquid. Mojo was about to fall which made Clayton plummet and loose his balance. Clayton fell to the sharp, rocky bottom from the castle grounds and was never heard from again after that. Rebecca helped the injured Mojo and laid him down carefully and the chimps rushed to their Master. "You came back..." Mojo mumbled to Rebecca.

"Of course I came back," Rebecca smiled, but she choked back some sobs. "I couldn't let them-oh, this is all my fault! If only I had gotten here sooner."

"Maybe it's better this way..."

"Don't talk like that! You'll be alright, we're together now. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see."

"At least i got to see you, one...last...time..."

Rebecca held Mojo's paw, but it faded in her hands. She was then dawned a horrifying conclusion that the chimp was now dead. Rebecca's eyes itched with tears as Mojo's eyes lolled back into his head and he breathed his last breath.

"No!" Rebecca cried. "No! Please, please, please! Don't leave me! I... I love you..."

The chimp servants watched the last petal fall. The curse was now permanent and there was nothing anyone could do to solve it. Herriman held Grim as he held Madame Foster. The rain fell with Rebecca's tears. But suddenly, there came a glowing bright light. Another came followed by colorful others. The brightness made Rebecca open her eyes and stop crying briefly.

She backed away as fog came and it picked up Mojo in its grasp. The chimps looked with astonishment as the glows warped around their master. Mojo was wrapped in his cape like a blanket as the glows were around him and comforting him. After some more glows, Mojo gently set on the ground, and got up, only it didn't look like Mojo.

He had a pale complexion with his black hair in a top not, square chin like Mac's head and he turned to show pitch eyes. He was in his clothes, but they looked too big for him now.

"Rebecca..." he said in a different voice. "It's me!"

Rebecca looked at him with curiosity and couldn't believe it. However, once she looked at the man's eyes, she knew instantly. "It IS you!" They shared a kiss and fireworks were sent to the sky, breaking up the rain and bringing a sunny day and the castle's ugly gargoyles transformed into beautiful marble statues.

Grim slithered over and a glow wrapped around him and he was now a skeleton figure with no chimp features in a black robe with a scythe.

"Grim!" Jojo smiled.

Herriman hopped over and transformed into a rabbit with his ears down.

"Mr. Herriman!"

Madame Foster walked over and turned into a human woman who was shorter than everyone else with her cotton hair in a bun, a green sweater, yellow under shirt, purple skirt and black shoes.

"Madame Foster!"

Jojo pulled them all into a hug.

"Look at us!" he cheered.

"Madame Foster! Madame Foster!" Mac rushed over with Donnie.

The transformation turned Mac into his human form and Donnie into his with wild brown hair that looked like cotton candy, his shorts and no other clothes.

"Oh, my goodness!" Madame Foster hugged Mac.

"It's a miracle!" Grim praised.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jojo picked up Rebecca and happily swung her about and they were now in the ballroom. Jojo in his elegant ballroom clothes and Rebecca had on her new white ball gown. Everyone gathered to celebrate the broken spell.

"Ah, la'mour..." Grim sighed happily, feeling happy to be alive.

Mandy walked over in her human form, dusting around, but smiled slightly at Grim.

Grim chuckled and rushed over to Mandy, but was blocked once Herriman walked over and shook hands with the skeleton.

"Well Grim old friend, shall we let bygones be bygones?" Herriman smiled.

"Of course, mon," Grim shook back. "I told you she would break da spell."

"I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you."

"No, you didn't, I told you!"

"You most certinately did not, you pompous, brainless, gutless ruler of the undead!"

"En garde, you overgrown Easter Bunny!" Grim ripped off one of Herriman's gloves and slapped the imaginary rabbit with it.

Rebecca and Jojo continued to dance as Doc, Madame Foster and Mac watched. Doc looked as if he were about to cry.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, Madame Foster?" Mac asked.

"Of course, dearie, of course." Madame Foster replied with a smile.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" Mac asked, puzzled.

Madame Foster and Doc laughed at his little question. Jojo and Rebecca continued to dance as everyone in the ball room watched them and they lived happily ever after.

Chorus: Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast!  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast!

The End


End file.
